


Rodilio - Me and My Broken Heart

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [9]
Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, rodilio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rodilio one shot based on 'Me and My Broken Heart' by Rixton.  The FAYZ leaves everyone, especially Edilio, broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodilio - Me and My Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is very VERY loosely based on the song I guess so yeah sorry

Edilio warily eyed Roger, taking as much care as if he had a shotgun aimed at him. While there was no shotgun, Roger was still in position to wound him, aiming at his heart which had been opened up. The FAYZ had torn Edilio up and then some, leaving him vulnerable, which he hated. So he took it out on Roger until Roger could no longer bear it, and snapped back. Edilio was pretty sure that this wasn't how love was supposed to go.

He had already tried to run away, from Roger looking hurt and the nightmares that haunted him awake or asleep, but something about Roger told him to stay. His eyes, laughing, loving and apologetic, begged Edilio to remember how happy he could be, forcing him to stay and see this out, whether or not it was love. The FAYZ had messed them all up, they all tried to forgive each other, but Edilio was convinced that some part of Roger hated him, that he was picking him up from his darkness only to play him, and let him go. This was revenge, or pity, not love.

But when they slept alone, the nightmares came back. The FAYZ had stayed with them all in some way, and, no matter how much they fought, all Edilio needed was Roger. All he needed was a little bit of love, to stop him hating himself and the world. When it was dark and all distractions faded away, Edilio needed help. Love was the only thing that he hoped could kick-start his heart, his heart that had stopped at every person he buried, everyone whose death he could not prevent. It made him wonder whether this was love, and his heart was just broken to the point where it could no longer feel anything.

Sometimes, after these fights, they would lie to themselves and say they were okay, and stay alone. Other times, Roger would give in and Edilio that he need him, even though Edilio knew that some of those times he was lying, and just knew that Edilio was too proud to ask for the love he needed. Because Edilio had been so important, and now what he had had to do he would never be able to forget. 

Just as he had so many times in the past, Edilio got out of his bed, left the room, and knocked on the door of Roger's room. And when, inevitably, he broke down, at least Roger was there, holding him together so he wasn't falling apart. They fell asleep, still holding each other for dear life, and all Edilio could think as he smiled sleepily at his boyfriend was, 'yeah, this is love'.


End file.
